The New Card Capter: Another Story
by Disappointed-Poet
Summary: A girl runs away from home, finds out shes a card captor, and gets sent to a dif. world.(fruits basket world) I think you will like. You dont even need to know the story line of card captors for this story so relax and enjoy! OC-all Sohma boys!
1. The New Card Capter:Prolog

The New Card Captor: Prolog 

One September night, the current Card Captor, Sakura Avalon was fast asleep, when she was awakened by a knocking sound, in her desk cupboard. She got up from her bed and opened the cupboard. What she had found, was quite frightening. The Book Of Clow was glowing. Sakura opened the book, and all the cards flew out, only one stayed, that was Mirror. Mirror took Sakura's form and explained to her that she was not the right Card Captor. The real Card Captor and proper owner of the cards was someone else.

Mirror said "I'm sorry but it is true. You were put as Card Captor because the Princess was not yet ready. The princess had been placed in a different world. She shall now be put into another world, one not too different from this one. However we now find she is ready to take on her responsibilities." Now without a moments notice, Mirror, the Book, and any memory she had left of magic, had vanished instantly.

That was the end of the t.v. show Card Captors. Raquel was disappointed. It wasn't a very good ending. Raquel was planning to move out anyways. She was fourteen right now, and she couldn't take it anymore! She was still planning on attending school however, she would just need to find a job. Raquel decided to pack her tent, which she had bought on her own before. It was big, and had different rooms, well actually they were sections that could be opened or closed with a zipper.

Raquel was planning on enrolling in a new school, once she found a place near her ten ground. Raquel had packed all of her things almost. Some rooms in her home looked bare. Then as she was about to open the door, their was a bright light. Their was a voice that spoke "Raquel, you are no longer a normal girl, if you choose to step into the light. You're dreams shall become reality. You will be taken far away from here. You shall become the next Card Captor. However, your place is in a world that you know only as a tv show. Everything will be explained soon, you shall be given a different name, and life, if you just step into the light."

Raquel had no choice. She walked into the light and found herself falling, as she tightly held onto her belongings.

Next Chapter: 1!!!!

Raquel meets Kero Beros and gets a new name

Raquel is now a character in Fruits basket!

Raquel starts school.

LOTS OF SURPRISES!


	2. Chapter:1

The New Card Captor: Chapter: 1: The Start of a New Beginning

(So that you know Sakura/Raquel look like Tohru, but prettier!)

Raquel had fallen for what seemed like a minute. She opened her eyes and found herself lying down on some soft grass. That wasn't the weird thing. She had found herself face to face with a floating teddy bear.

The teddy bear spoke "My name is Kero Beros. I'm the guardian beast of the Clow book. I should probably tell you a few things.

1.You know that TV show card captors? It's not a TV show anymore.

2.The TV show Fruits Basket isn't one either.

3.The world you're living in right now is actually the one of Fruits basket. Theirs no Tohru Honda, you know what to do.

4.I'm going to be going everywhere with you. Well, because I'm your guardian.

5.You've been enrolled in the local High School.

6.You have magic; you're not to tell ANYONE! You will uncover your magic soon enough.

7.Everything you need is in the tent behind you.

8.Your new name is Sakura Avalon.

9.Things seem, well, confusing but one day you will understand.

10.YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL GET GOING YOUR UNIFORM IS IN THE TENT!"

Raquel rushed into the tent, got dressed and combed her hair, made her lunch quickly, got her books, and ran. While she was running she saw a house, and realized what she needed to do first.

"Sakura" walked down the hill and was looking at the twelve Chinese zodiac ornaments. She then heard a mans voice "Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a girl standing in front of my porch?" Sakura then said "Hello! I'm sorry for looking at your things, and intruding like this!" He then said "Don't worry their placed here to get some sunshine anyway. But, usually teens wouldn't be very interested after looking at it."

Sakura responded "Oh no, I love the tale of the Zodiac, it's probably one of my favorite stories growing up." "Really?! I like this set as well." Sakura then had a disappointed look on her face, which she wasn't acting this time. The man asked her "What's wrong?" Sakura responded "Theirs no cat, just as I thought. You see when I was younger and even now, I've always thought of the zodiac animals in total to be, thirteen. I've always liked the cat." "I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew he had a fan..." Sakura responded "He?"

Then a boy came out and said "Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma. Judging by your uniform you're the new student Sakura Avalon I presume?" "Uh, yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man said "My name is Shigure. Where do you live?" Sakura responded "Uh, well, near by. Oh my goodness look at the time. I can't be late on my first day of school!" Yuki then said "Were both heading there why don't we walk together?" Sakura agreed.

We all know what happens now so lets just skip to the part where she's in bed sick at Yuki's house Sakura wakes up, and Shigure says "A tent ha ha ha" he is still laughing. They've invited Sakura to stay with them for the time being if she cooks and cleans for them.

Yuki, managed to get all her stuff and put it all in her room. While every ones in their, Kyou comes straight threw the roof, breaking some of the wood that was their, and says "Lets fight you stupid rat!" Shigure said "Huh Kyou, your back. I'm guessing your staying too." Sakura then said "Kyou don't!" as she slipped on a piece of wood. As she hugged him from around the waist, he had this weird feeling, he felt warm, and the hug felt really good!

Sakura blinked and she was on the floor with a cat in her lap. She started petting the cat and rubbing behind its ears, the cat was LOVING IT SOOOOO MUCH! He had never felt this way before, neither had Yuki. Everything was explained about the curse and she was still staying with them.

Sakura was in her room, and everything was unpacked. She was happy because all this had happened on a Friday. She decided to get some fresh air, as she sat on the porch. (Nobody here knows of any singers or songs from the other world) Sakura loved to sing. She never thought her voice was ever good, because no one had ever heard it before. She decided to sing to herself. Little did she know, Kyou was listening from the roof top, Yuki was listening from the window, and Kero being hidden was listening elsewhere.

Sakura sang "Imaginary" by Evanescence.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
Oh how I long for that deep-sleep dreaming,  
the goddess of imaginary light.

I linger in the doorway,  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name,  
Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story.

In my field of paper flowers,  
and candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
and watch my purple sky fly over me.

Don't say I'm out of touch,  
with this rampant chaos - Your reality.  
I know what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,  
the nightmare, I built my own world to escape.

In my field of paper flowers,  
and candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
and watch my purple sky fly over me.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
Oh how I long for that deep-sleep dreaming,  
the goddess of imaginary light.

In my field of paper flowers,  
and candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
and watch my purple sky fly over me.

Raquel then decided to take a look at this library, she had heard so much about. Shigure said it was in his study. Raquel walked down the hall, and found a room that had a sign "STAY OUT!" Sakura guessed it was Kyou's room.

She continued walking until the end of the hall, where she opened the door, and saw two shelves full of different books. There was one book, she had to pick up. It looked, interesting. It was gold, and red. She picked it up and read the cover "Book of Clow". Raquel knew what she had to do. She opened the seal of the book, with little effort, and a stack of cards began to zoom away. She managed to catch ten of the cards, although it seemed like many, in total there were more than fifty cards.

Kero came out from the book. He said "GOOD JOB! You need to prove yourself to capture the other cards. Keep this a secret by the way. Until the time is right, there is only one person who shall know in the Sohma family. He will find out on his own. I'm going to be sticking with you till the end! Sorry but your stuck with me. The good thing is I look like a stuffed bear, no one will ever suspect a thing. You know you get to keep the book, and the necklace that's around your neck (that turns into a staff) is yours permanently!" Sakura looked down, and saw that the clow necklace was indeed on her, their was no way of taking it off either.

Sakura looked into her hand to see what ten cards had trusted her from the beginning; she knew they would most likely be the most loyal. The ones that stayed were the Light Card, The Bubbles Card, The Dream Card, The Mirror Card, The Shadow card, The Lock Card, The Windy, The Sleep, The Fight, and The Sweet.

Sakura then tucked the necklace into her shirt, and took all of the clow cards and the book to her room. Kero followed her, without hesitation. Sakura then opened an empty drawer in her room, put a pillow on the bottom, for a mattress, got one sheet, and folded it. Then she said "I hope this is good enough for a bed, I'm improvising for now. Kero said "It's fine really. Don't you have work to do?" Sakura was gone in the blink of an eye. There was no sign of anyone she decided to try out one of her cards, from what she knew from the TV show.

She said the Incantation "Oh, Key of Clow, power of Magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" as she said this her necklace turned into the staff. Sakura closed her eyes, pictured the Bubble Card and it was in her hand. She held it out and said "Bubble Card RELEASE AND DISPELL! Clean this kitchen, pl-please." The Bubble Card did a magnificent job. Raquel then said "Thank you. You did a great job, you should go rest now" and it disappeared.

Shigure came down threw the hall, and entered the kitchen wide eyed. He spoke "Where am I??? Is this MY kitchen?!" Sakura said "Well, yes. This was our agreement, you allow me to stay here, and in exchange, I keep your secret, clean and cook for you." Shigure said with a smile "Yes it was. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that we are having guests over tonight. Family actually, so they already know about the secret." Sakura then said "Alright, that's fine. Are they staying for dinner? If they are how many of them are coming?" Shigure said "Well, theirs Momigi, Haru, and Hitori. Plus yourself, Kyou, Yuki and I." Sakura said, "Alright. I think I'll make dessert as well."

Shigure left, and Sakura was making some Pasta. The pasta would be done in half an hour. She knew no one was around, so she held her necklace and said "Oh, Key of Clow, power of Magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE" Raquel closed her eyes and imagined the Sweet Card, and sure enough it was in her hand. She then said "Sweet card RELEASE AND DISPELL! Sweet Card please transform this piece of bread into a delicious chocolate cake!" The Sweet card went to work. In the end, the result was marvelous! Sakura then said "Thank you Sweet Card. You did a magnificent job. You deserve a rest after all your work!" The Sweet Card then disappeared.

Sakura was quite happy, although she was getting tired from all of the usage of her powers. The guests would be coming in a few minutes, so she decided to get changed from her work clothes. She got dressed in a casual baby blue dress. She put her hair into two pigtails, and braided them. Sakura walked down the hall way, and as she did Kyou was exiting his room.

Sakura said to him with a kind smile "Hello Kyou, dinners almost ready. I'm making pasta, with leek." (She forgot he hated it) "LEEK!!!!! EWWW I WILL NOT EAT ANY OF _YOU'RE _FOOD!" Kyou said, not meaning to sound rude. Sakura then responded sadly "Oh, alright if you don't want to…" and she walked away. Yuki heard the whole thing and it broke his heart to see her even a little bit sad or disappointed.

Sakura walked down to the kitchen, and got to work. She decided to make him something else. She didn't mean to put leek into it, she had forgotten from what she knew before, which was very little. She made a steak, and it took her a while, on account of, she wanted to make it special, by putting it into the shape of a cat.

It was all finally ready, the table was set, all that was needed were, the guests, the food on the plates, and drinks pored. A few moments later the door bell rang. Shigure came to the door and answered it. Sakura knew it was them because of the voices. Kyou and Yuki didn't even know they were coming. They both rushed to the door, and yelled "What are Haru and Momigi doing here?" That's all Sakura heard, she had to finish folding the napkins. After she had finished she heard Momigi say "So where is she? I came all the way here to see her!" Shigure then said "SAKURA! ARE GUESTS ARE HERE. THEY WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO SEE YOU!"  
Sakura came walking gently to the door. When she was in every ones view, some how, perhaps it was the lighting, she sparkled like a Goddess of Beauty or a princess.

Sakura the said "Hello, my name is Sakura Avalon. I was told there were three of you coming?" Shigure then answered "Hitori couldn't make it. He had other things to attend to at the last minute." Momigi then said "My name is Momigi! You're _very_ cute. I'm glad I got to meet someone who knows the secret!" Haru then saw how Kyou and Yuki looked at her, and knew what he had to do. Haru said "My name is Haru." He walked up to her, took her hand, and said "Momigi she isn't cute, she's a pure vision of beauty." As he kissed the back of her hand.

Kyou said "YOU CAN'T JUST KISS HER LIKE THAT!" Sakura then said, to avoid any more arguments "It's alright, I don't mind. It was just an innocent kiss on the hand." Haru then said "Yes, it was" Sakura then said with an adorable smile, "Well is anyone hungry? I've cooked some food for you all!" Momigi said "I would very much like to eat Sakura's cooking!" They all went to the dinning room, including Kyou, who said "I'm not hungry, but I'll join you guys anyways." Sakura then brought a plate over to him and said "I'm sorry about the leek, I didn't know. I cooked something else for you if you'd like."

Kyou was shocked she made something so special for him. He ate right away. Sakura said with a surprised smile "Oh, I'm very glad you would actually eat _my_ cooking Kyou. I know before you weren't too thrilled. Thank you very much!"

After everyone ate Sakura said "I hope you have some room left. I made some chocolate cake!" Everyone ate the cake and we're surprised how good it tasted. Sakura seemed to have no flaws. Kyou, Yuki, Haru, Momigi, and Shigure were in love with her now. Shigure however was half in love with her.

After dinner Momigi said "Since you know about the family secret, YOU CAN GIVE ME A HUG!" When he said this Sakura was concentrating in her mind while thinking 'Don't turn into rabbit, don't turn into a rabbit!' He hugged her very tightly in front of everyone and he didn't turn into a rabbit. Everyone was shocked and Sakura said "I guess its time for the truth…" She yelled "KERO COME HERE NOW!" Just then an golden teddy bear with wings came zooming by. He said "I guess it can't be helped!" Kero explained to them how she was a Card Captor, and that she didn't know, so none of it was her fault. He left out the TV stuff. He also explained, she was _just_ getting her powers now.

Kyou then said "That still doesn't explain how she can hug us without us transforming!" Sakura said "I don't really know why. I think when I hugged you Kyou, it was a quick reaction. When I hugged Momigi I kept thinking in my head "Don't turn into a rabbit!"" "How did you know I was the rabbit?" Sakura said "I can't explain everything in one night I'm sorry." Yuki then said "That's alright. Learning about this gives me hope." Just then Sakura fainted. Everyone panicked.

Kero explained how when she uses too much of her power at once she gets really tired. He also explained who he was. Sakura woke up, and found herself in Haru's arms! She said "Thank you" with a smile, as she stood up. Sakura then said with a sad face "I'm sorry for not telling you all in the beginning." Shigure said "You have nothing to worry about it! We know now, and we can help each other out! You may be what this family needs. I'm sure we all feel bad, because we can't hug anyone. You wouldn't mind if you were to be, well a person for all the Sohma males to hug!" Sakura replied "Well, if you tell me when your about to hug me, it would work because I could concentrate. I mean, this is probably every girls dream isn't it?" she said with a smile and a slight giggle.

Yuki then said in a worried tone "But, won't it drain your power! A moment ago you collapsed!" Sakura then responded "That won't happen. It will only happen if I use too much of my _other_ powers." Shigure then said "Okay I have one question, Can I have a hug?" They hugged innocently. Shigure went to the phone. "Don't worry this secret will stay within the twelve zodiacs!"  
Sakura then responded "Theirs thirteen zodiac animals. Remember our conversation before? I don't mean to sound rude." "No, not at all. They're your beliefs." Everyone else had no idea what they were talking about.

After everything that happened, Sakura went to bed. What she didn't know was that the next day, she would be meeting with the head of the Sohma family.

Next Chapter:

Sakura meets Akito.

Sakura captures a new card…

PLUS MUCH, MUCH MORE!

In the 2nd or 3rd chapter Sakura will have an "actual" day at school .X.

Please review! If you have any ideas of what I should add for upcoming chapters email me : 


	3. Chapter:2

The New Card Captor: Chapter: 2

Sakura awoke the next morning, at 8:00 am. It was a Saturday morning and she had a lot of things to do today! She got dressed into a casual purple dress, and just combed out her hair leaving it down.

She went down to the kitchen where she found Kyou, asleep in a chair. Sakura took a blanket and put it on top of him so he would be warmer. She started making some pancakes, and she noticed that Shigure didn't go shopping all that often. She knew it was something she had to do today. She also knew she had to get a part time job.

Yuki, came down the stairs into the kitchen, and said "I smell pancakes." Sakura said "That's because I'm making some." Yuki said, unaware that Kyou was awake now, "Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? Perhaps something fun, to get your mind off things and relax." Sakura said "I have a lot of things I need to do today sorry. However, if you want to come along, I wouldn't mind." Yuki said "I would love to accompany you." Kyou said "I'll go too." Yuki said "I didn't even know he was awake…"

Kyou got up and said "How did this blanket get here?" Sakura said "I'm sorry. I put it on top of you when I came down, and realized you were sleeping. I'm really sorry." Kyou then said "No, really. It's fine. If anything I should be thankin' you." When the pancakes were done Kero came zooming downstairs. He said "YUM PANCAKES, I WANT PANCAKES!" Sakura said "Alright, Kero calm down. There are some on the table."

Kero then said between chewing "Who made them? You or the sweet card?" Sakura said "Well, me why?" Kero said "'Cus these are REALLY good!" Sakura then said "Thank you Kero! That's so nice of you too say! Here have some of these pan cakes I made with chocolate chips! Here Kero you seem kind of tense" she said as she massaged his shoulders with her thumbs.

Sakura washed the dishes then said "Well, I'd better get going. There's quit a bit to do today!" Kyou said "Me and the girly rat are goin' wit you. Remember?" Sakura said "Oh yes. Let's go then!"Yuki said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLY RAT? YOU STUPID CAT?!" Sakura said "Please stop fighting! Even for a few minutes!"

They all walked to the grocery store, where Sakura bought quite a few things for them all to eat later. They had many bags to carry and Kyou was trying to carry more than Yuki. Sakura then sensed a Clow Card. She said "Uh, guys, I have to go do something I'll meet you back at the house." Kyou said "It has to do with your powers, doesn't it!" Sakura said, "Yes, I'm sorry, I have to go." Yuki said, "I'm highly trained in Martial Arts, I can help!" Sakura said, "Alright you can both come, if you want to. Let's go into this alley though."

Sakura then said ""Oh, Key of Clow, power of Magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" Her necklace was now a staff. Yuki and Kyou both said at once "Wow!" Sakura then said "I don't mean to seem rude, but we have to go." They followed her, and they ended up at a gate. Sakura saw the look on both Yuki, and Kyou's faces. "What's wrong?" she asked. Yuki answered "This is the entrance to the main house." Sakura said "Oh. If you'd both like to stay here I'm fine with it. I have a card to capture. I need to do whatever it takes. Peoples lives could possibly be at stake." Yuki muttered under his breath "Hopefully Akitos."

They decided to go with her. Sakura rang the door bell. Haru appeared in the doorway and said "Sakura what a pleasant surprise! Come on in! Oh yes, Kyou, Yuki come in, if you _want_."

Sakura then said "Haru, have you noticed anything strange lately?" Haru answered "Not really. Although Momigi, has been taking a bath for quite a while now." Sakura then said "Can you show me where he is?" Haru said "Uh, ok. You sure you want to go in _their_?" Sakura then said "I'm going to have to!"

Sakura opened the door, and saw only a tub full of water. Sakura then saw a tiny, impish creature standing on the rim of the tub. She said out loud "OH NO! THE LITTLE CARD!" Sakura immediately dived in the water and pulled Momigi out. Sakura remembered something from an episode. She quickly tapped Little two times, and Momigi was full sized. Before Little had any time to escape Sakura got her staff ready and said "Little Card, Release and dispel, Return to your Power confined! Little!" The impish creature had now transformed back into a card.

Momigi then said "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH SAKURA!" Sakura looked at him and then screamed. She turned around and said "Soooooo sorry. Didn't mean to look at well, you know!" Yuki, Kyou, and Haru came barging in. "WHATS WRONG!" They all said in unison. After looking at Momigi, and the blush on Sakura's face, while her eyes are closed, they figured it out.

Sakura then said "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I should be going, I have dinner to prepare! I didn't even get enough time today to find a Job!" Momigi then said "If you want a job, I'm sure one of the Sohmas will be glad to give you one. We have many people in different careers! HEY! You could even work here at the Main house!" Yuki then said quickly "Uh, let's get out of here." Sakura then said "Okay. It was nice seeing you guys again!"

So, the three of them went off. When they got home, they had a BIG surprise. Akito was their awaiting their return. Yuki had a scared look on his face. Kyou had an angry look on his face. Sakura had a lovely, irresistible smile. Shigure said "Hello Sakura. I have a surprise for you. This is Akito Sohma, the head of our family. He was quite insistent on meeting you. He knows about your powers, so no need to fret. You can be completely honest and open with him."

Sakura said "Hello, Akito. It's a pleasure meeting you, finally! Are you staying for dinner?" Akito responded, "Actually, I'm spending the night and leaving tomorrow, _afternoon_. " Sakura said "Well, then I hope your stay here is comfortable!" She said with a smile. "Akito, I don't mean to seem rude, however, I have some work that needs to be finished. Dinner won't cook itself you know!" Akito then said "Oh, don't worry about it! I'm sure Kyou and Yuki would be able to manage it. I would really enjoy your company during my stay! I know Shigure has to work on that novel of his. It will give us a chance to talk!"

Everyone left except Sakura, and Akito. Akito said, once everyone was gone, "Well, I heard you just enrolled in the local school, how is that going?" Sakura responded "Actually, I only went to pick up my books. I haven't actually gone yet."

There was silence, and Sakura heard _many_ pots fall. She said "Excuse me Akito." Akito however was quite upset that she had to leave. He had plans, involving her. However, what he didn't know was how he would soon feel towards her.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and said, "Yuki, Kyou, what's going on?" Yuki then said "It's that cat. He doesn't like water, so he's being such a nuisance!" Sakura then said "Oh no, this place is a mess!" Sakura quickly took a damp rag, and began cleaning. She then said, "Its okay Kyou, I know cats don't enjoy cold water very much. It's not your fault, its instinct. If you both want, you may leave. I've got this under control."

They both left, however Yuki stopped in the dinning room to speak with Akito. He said "What do you want?! Why are you here?!" Akito responded "I'm not here for you, Yuki." Then, why are you here?!" replied Yuki. Akito said with a twisted smile "The girl." Then Shigure entered the room, and said "Yuki, why aren't you and Kyou helping Sakura in the kitchen?" Yuki then left, without response.

Sakura was in the kitchen still. She would be cooking up a storm, for her guest. It was good that she had gone grocery shopping earlier. Sakura quickly got out a pot, and went to the freezer. She took out chicken breasts, and went to the fridge to get some ingredients for a salad. She knew she wouldn't have time so she decided to use the sweet card.

"Oh, Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" She then concentrated on getting the sweet card to her. The Sweet card appeared in her hand. "Sweet Card, please create a lovely Strawberry Shortcake! Thank you so much! You've done an amazing job! You deserve a nice rest!"

Sakura finished everything now, and it was time for dinner. She went upstairs into her room, and called Kero. Kero said "DINNER! AND DESSERT! YES!!!" Kero came rushing down, and said "I can't wait for dessert! Oh, Akito?" Sakura said, "You know him Kero?" Kero said, "Yes, he was a friend of Clow Reed's, and the princess. It's nice to see you again." Akito responded, "Kero Beros. It is a pleasure to see you once again. You look, well, different…" Kero said "Well, I'm not in my true form." Sakura said "I need to capture the dark card don't I? It's the only way isn't it?" Kero said "Yes. But don't worry about it! There are still many cards you haven't captured yet! You should get to work on finding them."

It was getting late so everyone went to bed. Sakura said to Kero "Kero, don't I need battle costumes? I mean in the show, they helped that girl capture cards." Kero said "Well, yeah I guess it would help. You'll have to make your own until, we can find something." Sakura got up, and started rummaging threw her stuff. She found bits and pieces of fabric. Unfortunately, the Sohma's didn't have a sewing machine. Sakura went to bed.

The next morning Sakura made breakfast and laid it out for everyone. She then wrote a note: Went to the library, I'll be home later to make lunch. -Sakura

Sakura went out to the library, and found some books on Costume and clothing design. She then looked threw out the _whole_ library looking for some books or something with information about the Clow Cards or even Clow Reed. She didn't find anything, until she went in the myths and legends section. There was only a small section on it however; she decided to check it out with the other books on design.

Sakura now needed to find some more fabric, and a sewing machine. She was walking up the street, when she saw a store called "Ayame". Sakura then thought to herself 'Maybe the people in that store know where to get some stuff.' She walked into the store and said to a woman at the desk "Excuse me. Do you by any chance know any good stores, that I could possibly buy some fabric, and sewing materials?" The lady said "I may. What is your name first of all?" "My name is Sakura Avalon." All of a sudden a man with long silver hair came out and said "Sakura Avalon? Come here please!"

The man said once they were alone "Your that Card Captor aren't you?" Sakura said "Are you a Sohma?" The man replied "Yes. My name is Ayame Sohma. Yuki is actually my brother!" Sakura said "It's nice to finally meet you!" Ayame said "The pleasure is all mine! Now, what did you want?" Sakura responded "Actually, I came here in hopes of someone who had knowledge of a place where I can get fabric, and sewing supplies." Ayame said "Well, upstairs we have a room full of different materials. How about, we make a deal. I'll allow you to come here and use whatever you need upstairs, and in return, you must work here part time, and become one of our models!" Sakura said "That's a lovely idea!"

Ayame led her upstairs and showed her the room. Ayame said "Well, it's right beside my room actually. You see I live up here! Here. This is the key to the store, as well as this sewing room." I just have to go downstairs and get something however you can use what you must for now!" Sakura responded "I have to get going anyway. Thank you!

Next chapter is chapter 3! I'm setting up a website for chapter 3 and up. It will have pictures of Sakura in them and much, much more! I want to thank faerie-kittie306 animelover for sending in a review! I did mean Hatori by the way Spelling mistake, I'm trying to get this all done! Thanks soooo much for your review. I got it towards the end of this chapter, so I'm making another. That's two chappies just for you!


	4. Chapter:3

The New Card Captor: Chapter: 3 

We now have a SITE for PICTURES OF SAKURA AND HER CLOTHES! 

Sakura got up quickly. It was Monday morning, and her first day of school was officially here. The school didn't get a chance to order any new uniforms, so they allowed her to wear what she had for the time being.

Sakura put on a matching purple and pink, skirt and blouse. She put on some white stockings, and purple dress shoes. Sakura, then combed her hair, and left it down. She was quite nervous, especially because she knew about the Yuki fan girls. Sakura quickly went downstairs and made breakfast for everyone.

Kyou was quite mad last night, because he had just found out he would be coming to Yuki's school, a school with _girls_. She got all her books ready, put them in her bag, and waited downstairs for either Yuki, or Kyou to come down, to walk to school with her. She was hoping Kyou would come down first, because she was scared of the Yuki fan girls. Both came to the entrance at the same time.

While they were walking to school, Sakura said "Oh no! I forgot to mention I got a job!" All of a sudden Kero popped out of her bag and said in unison with Yuki and Kyou "What?!" Sakura said "Yeah, I got one at a store. Actually I'm working for Ayame now! Our agreement was that I could use his fabric and sewing materials, and in exchange I have to work part time for him, as well as um, be one of the stores models…" Yuki then burst, for the first time at a girl "YOU WHAT! WHY! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SLITHERING SNAKE!" They had arrived at the school by that time.

Sakura went and found her locker. It, by some twist of fate, was in between, Kyou, Yuki, and Haru's lockers. Everyone was looking at Sakura, she and the Sohma's that it was because she was new and she wasn't wearing the uniform. Little did they know it was because of how pretty she was.

The boys loved her, and the girls despised her for it. The top three Yuki fan girls came up to her, and said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING WITH YUKI THIS MORNING?!?!" Sakura responded "Why shouldn't I be walking with him? Is their something wrong with him this morning?" The three girls replied "No. It's just _every_ girl in school knows he's the coolest, best looking, and the best at sports at this school!" The bell rang and everyone left for class.

Sakura made her way to her first class, music. She arrived in the class, and everyone looked at the teacher in fear, everyone except Sakura. Sakura loved music, with all her heart. The teacher said "You are Sakura-san are you not?" Sakura replied "Yes, I am, Sensei." The teacher looked at her with an evil smile and said "Well, go to the Piano and sing while you play." Sakura walked over to the piano, but didn't know what to do.

The teacher said "Go ahead. Sing _and_ play anything you want! Oh, and don't worry, I'm sure your peers won't get any ideas of what kind of person you are, in your first class in this school!" Sakura thought deeply about what to sing. As she thought rumors were flying threw the hall ways, each class, even teachers came to see this. Yuki and all the other Sohma's came as well.

Sakura knew what she had to do; she concentrated, and just played. She played the piano marvelously to every ones surprise. Then she began to sing. (She going to sing evanescence's "Missing" This is a different world so they've never heard of it!) She sang it in a way that was enchanting some how.

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one,  
'Isn't something missing?'

You won't cry for my absence, I know.  
You forgot me long ago,  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out.  
Isn't something missing?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Everyone was in shock however no one had time to say anything, because the bell had rung.

Sakura had many classes and the day was almost done. The PA system went on. "Today their will be sign ups for girls, at the end of the day, for the dating contest. The dating contest will be in two weeks. The day will be spent on this. Boys bring money, as you will get to bid on your favorite girls. If you win the bid you will get to go out on a date with her. If your girl, gets the highest amount bided, you and her will get an all expense day date. Girls sign up in the main

Lobby." Sakura went to the lobby, unfortunately there were too many people, and her name was on the list last. She would be the last person to be bided on. Personally, she didn't care. She was only doing it, so the school could earn some money.

Sakura was waiting outside for Kyou or Yuki but they never came. Sakura went by herself to Ayame's. On the way their, there was a man, who appeared drunk, who grabbed her arm tightly and said "Hey their! You lookin' for a good time baby?" Sakura pleaded and said "Please let go of me!" All of a sudden the man was knocked over, by a teenaged boy, who had blonde/gray hair, and grey eyes. Sakura said "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The teen replied "It was no problem really! Maybe I should walk you home though. The streets can get dangerous if you go alone sometimes." Sakura replied "Actually, I'm on my way to my after school job."

They walked together to Ayame's store, and Sakura got out a piece of paper and wrote down the Sohmas phone number. She said "If you ever want to reach me, here's my number!" Sakura went in the shop before he could reply. Sakura was now fully introduced to the staff. Sakura said the lady at the desk "Hello Mine!" Sakura walked upstairs, and opened the door.

Ayame was upstairs on the phone with someone. "Yes, she's here now. Aw, but Yuki!" Sakura sat down by the sewing machine and looked threw the books she got from the library. Then, she suddenly had an inspiration for a battle costume. She sketched it out, and then looked around to see if there were materials. She found everything she needed, plus more.

She spent a good hour and a half, making it. The battle costume was a red waterproof dress, with fir trims, red and gold boots, red purse with fir trim, red gloves, and she bought a pair of orangey sun glasses. Before she had a chance to try it on, there was a heavy knock at Ayame's door. Yuki's voice was heard threw the door "AYAME OPEN UP NOW!!!" Ayame rushed to the door and found Yuki standing their.

Yuki said "Sakura, come on lets get out of here." Sakura took her things, and her battle costume, and went to Yuki. They were both quiet on the way to Shigure's. Kero rushed over to her and said "Sakura have you made any battle costumes yet?" Sakura replied, "Actually, yes I have. I just need to try it on when I get a chance! I think I'm going to get started on another one too. I'm not sure what the design should be!" Sakura then looked over at Kyou threw the window. He was training, and he kept trying to defeat Yuki all the time. Sakura then had an Idea.

Sakura went outside, and called Kyou. "Kyou, do you mind if I well, this is going to sound odd, but study you? You see I need to make a new battle costume, and well you're my inspiration!" Kyou said "Why don't you ask Yuki, he's better with that kind of stuff…" Sakura responded "Please Kyou! I'll do anything! _You're_ my inspiration right now _not_ Yuki!" Kyou said "Well, ok I guess, but you owe my one!" Sakura smiled so happily.

After about half an hour of just staring and Kyou, Sakura had an idea for her battle costume…


	5. CHAPTER:4

GO TO: !

Sry I haven't updated! I had a chapter or 2 done but I forgot 2 upload it for soooooooo long! As of a week ago I've started writing another fic I already have 3 chapters 4! Its a fruits basket one, but I have it on a different site.

Chapter: 4: Website: don't own any of this stuff. 

(Sakura's battle costumes can also be worn as regular clothes!) 

Sakura wasn't a hundred percent sure of what to make for a battle costume, but what she did know was that it would have to be something to do with Kyou's personality. Sakura went into Kyou's room, and he was sitting on his bed doing homework! Sakura said to him "Kyou, do you mind if I take a look at some of your clothes?" He responded "I dunno, I guess you can take a look…"

Sakura took a look, and had a GREAT idea. She went downstairs, got some scissors, some other materials, and went to her room. Everyone in the house was curious to see what she was doing, and followed her to her room. All of a sudden a hand popped out of the door and Kero was dropped outside her room.

Sakura was in her room for over three and a half hours, and finally called Kero. Kero went down the stairs and said "Well, this is her "unveiling" of clothes/battle costume she made. She didn't even show me yet. She just said she was done and would be coming down."

Sakura came down the stairs and as she did everyone was wide eyed, except for Kyou who was both wide eyed, and jaw dropped. Sakura explained her creation "Well, this is it. Kyou was my inspiration in making it; I made it based on what I know about him so far. The pants and scarf are army because he's really tough, and strong. The headband has a cat on it because that's his zodiac sign. The shirt and purse are cat also, not just because it's his zodiac sign, but mostly because they're _really_ cute!" Kyou blushed at this, to Yuki's surprise, and anger.

Sakura then said "Well, how does it look?" Kyou said "It looks really, uh… GREAT!" Sakura then said "Well, I'm getting tired, I should go get some sleep, and I especially need my rest for that little event in two weeks!" Yuki said "What event?" Sakura said "The contest you get bided on…I'm only doing it, because the money goes to the school." Little did she know that both Kyou, and Yuki were going to bring TONS of money for this. They knew the other would bid. Kyou didn't want to lose to Yuki… again!

Sakura was up in her room, and she was quite tired. Tomorrow was her first gym class, and she wanted to be prepared.

Morning came, and Sakura quickly made breakfast. She then went up to her room, and realized she had nothing to wear for gym! She then got out some long pants, and quickly did some adjustments to them. When she finished, it didn't even look like they were ever pants! She put those into her bag for gym class, and got dressed. She wore her hair up, wore blue skirt and top, and wore black shoes with black stockings.

Sakura waited and Kyou was the first to come. She said "Hey Kyou!" He responded "Hey Sakura. What's with the bag?" Sakura said "I have gym today. I packed some gym clothes." Kyou said "What period?" Sakura responded "I have gym, second period." Kyou responded "Are you serious? So do I, I'm with the boys group though. I think they separate the field." "Oh, really? I hope to see you there then!"

They arrived at the school, and Sakura made her way to her locker. Her first period was music. The teacher said, for the first time, with a happy smile "Sakura can you please come here and sing a song? Any song at all?" Sakura replied "Yes, alright!" Little did Sakura know, was that the microphone was connected to the PA system.

No one from this world, knew any of the songs from her world, so she decided to sing "Say the Word" By Christy Carlson Romano:

I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly  
Or I will take your fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

The whole school heard this, and everyone was mystified. Everyone, except those in the music class, didn't know who was singing. The bell had then rung and it was time for second period. Sakura quickly went to the girls change room, and got dressed. She ended up wearing a red, black, and white t-shirt with "play 55" written on it. She also wore jean-like shorts, which she made out of some other pants at home.

Sakura rushed to the field, as all the boys stared at her wide mouthed. Before she could get to the girls side of the field, a hand touched her shoulder. Sakura toughed the hand lightly, then turned around to see the owner. It was the boy from before. He said "Hello again! You're here for gym correct?" Sakura said "Yes, actually I am! My name is Sakura by the way!" The boy said "My name is Julian!" (His name is Yukito in Japanese!) Sakura then said "Well, I have to go. This is my first gym class!"

Sakura walked over to the girls. The teacher was yelling out names, for students to do long jump. "Kinomoto, Sakura!" Sakura replied "Actually, I'm new Sensei." The teacher said "Ok, whatever. It's your turn to jump. I understand however, if you don't succeed or do well. It's your first time, and these girls have been doing it for a while, and there still no good. Just run and when you get to the line jump as far as you can."

Sakura did as she was told. What she didn't know was that Kyou, and Julian (Yukito) was watching her. Sakura ran, not too fast so she could pay attention to the line, and jumped. The teacher then stuttered "Uh, uh WOW!" The boys coach said "Whats wrong?" as both girls, and boys classes were watching. The girls teams coach said "She, she, she. Ju- ju- jump" The boys coach walked over to the sand pit, to see the measurement he then yelled out "7 AND A HALF FEET! THAT'S THE FARTHEST ANYONE HAS JUMPED!"

The bell rang and Sakura got out of there. Sakura was getting changed in the girls change room. When the P.A. system went on. "Students, and faculty, the time is coming. The end of September is drawing near. We will be having our monthly dance, on September thirty-first. Boys you better ask those girls!" Sakura heard this, and wasn't too thrilled.

Sakura had some extra clothes with her, and she decided to wear them. There was a jean type dress, and red boots. She however, kept her hair the same. When she entered the hall, boys were crowding around girls, and the girls were crowding around Yuki. They, except Yuki, were trying to find dates. Sakura knew however, a few Sohma boys who would most likely, not find dates. Although she didn't like dances all that much, she felt bad. So, she went over to Kyou, Momigi, and Haru, who were all standing beside one another.

Sakura said "Are any of you guys going to the dance?" They all shook their heads "no". Sakura replied "Well, I wasn't planning on going either. I know you can't hold anyone because of you-know-what, so I was wondering, if we could both do each other a favor. I was hoping you three could go to the dance with me! I don't want to go alone, and you guys can't hold anyone else. What do you say?" Momigi "YEAH! I WANNA DANCE WITH SAKARU-KUN!" Haru replied "Yes. That's actually a good idea." Kyou responded "Well, I guess. I don't have much choice _if_ I want to go to the dance." Sakura smiled happily "THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH! I'M SO EXCITED!"

Sakura walked down the hall, however as she did she had a strange feeling. She sensed a clow card; however she saw nothing suspicious around her. Sakura was worried by this. Sakura often got spacey and usually thought about other things. Unfortunately for her, today shouldn't be a day to space out.

Sakura was sitting outside, on a park bench. She was thinking about her old life :Flashback: Kids are laughing and pointing. People whisper, a girl runs away. The girl is somewhere crying talking to herself, alone.: End Flashback: Sakura felt a hand on each shoulder. She looked up and saw realized Kyou, and Julian were there. Kyou said "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura then realized she had tears pouring down her face. She said "Nothing really. I uh, knocked my head against something, that's all!" she spoke with a fake smile.

Sakura got up and said "Well, I'd better be going!" Kyou said "I'll go with you." Sakura said "You're not going to want to go with me. It involves dresses for the dance alright." Julian said "Oh, do you have a date yet?" he asked hopefully. Sakura responded "Uh, well yes. Three actually!" Julian responded "So, you're just going with some friends?" Sakura said with a smile, "Well, yes I suppose. I'm going with Momigi, Haru, and Kyou!" Kyou blushed at this. Kyou said "It's ok. I'll goto the mall withyou anyways. I don't mind."

So, off Sakura, and Kyou went to the mall. They went into numerous _women's_ stores, Sakura realized Kyou was getting bored, so she decided to do something fun. Sakura said to Kyou "Hey, I heard the mall's having a fighting contest. Whoever beats the malls fighter wins a prize. I haven't seen you fight before, I'm sure you're really good, do you want to try it out?" Kyou said "If it won't bore you." They both started walking when Sakura got a weird vibe.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! U ROCK! THE NEXT 3RD REVIEWER GETS A SPOT IN EITHIER THIS FIC OR MY NEWER 1!


End file.
